Some Kind of Fairytale
by silverpeacesign
Summary: Princess Lila of Yond has just turned sixteen. As per tradition, she now has six months to find a husband. But how can she pick between six beautiful men?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. Her name was Lila. The princess was a sweet girl with a backbone of steel and a temper that was slow to arouse but once brought to light almost impossible to douse. She had hair the color of wheat and eyes the color of the sky after a thunderstorm. Freckles dotted her nose and shoulders like cinnamon in a bowl of milk. She was the only child of a beloved king and queen and was doted on by them and the entire court. What she wanted, she received, from fencing and magic lessons to tutoring in astronomy and agriculture. She would have been quite content to spend her life as she had her first fifteen years, learning everything she could and spending time with those she loved. _  
_But then she turned sixteen. And as anyone who has ever read a fairytale knows, sixteen is when things tend to happen to princesses..._

**From the diary of Princess Lila of Yond**

**Saturday the Twelfth of March, 1679**

Dear Diary,  
Today is the day I turn sixteen. My governess, the Lady Colette, has given me this journal since, as she says, young ladies sometimes need to get their thoughts out privately. I assume she also believes this will help my memory since, truth be told, I am very forgetful. If I put things down for one moment I forget where it is and won't be able to find it again for weeks at a time. And so I plan to write down my life as accurately as possible in the hopes that I can improve my memory. And save this so I may remember the most important year of my life in years to come.  
First, I shall introduce myself as I know myself. I am just sixteen, as I have already mentioned. I have long, pale hair that curls at the ends. Mostly I wear it in a simple braid to keep it out of my way. My eyes are pale blue. I am of middling height for a girl, neither tall nor short. My favorite thing to do is learn new things, mostly through reading. But I am not adverse to practical lessons. To date, I can fence tolerably well, cast a few useful spells, cook well, sew fairly, swim poorly and ride a horse both sidesaddle and astride, among other talents, both useful and useless. My mother, the Queen of Yond, does not approve of the fencing, cooking or astride horse riding, but since I am the only child of her and my father, the King, I have been allowed. My least favorite thing to do is chatter idly. Unfortunately this seems to be the primary pastime for most of the nobility that surround me.  
I do not dislike my life as a princess. I know my duty to someday rule the people, and I will be a good and fair Queen, like my mother is now. But I wish that I did not have to chatter, especially to people I do not know. I am rather shy when I meet new people.  
We're to have a ball tonight to celebrate my birth. While in truth I do not usually care for balls, this one is special. My mother the Queen has invited all of my friends and many courtiers. Lady Colette says there may even be some foreign dignitaries come to honor me in their countries' names. I would rather have a new book or lessons in how to milk a cow. While this is not a very princess-like activity, I think it would be useful to know.  
My maid, Iris, is now telling me it is time to get ready for the ball. I will come back to this later, after the ball.

Late the same night...  
Stars and stones, I am numb. Of all the things that could have happened, I had honestly not expected this. Though I knew something like this would happen eventually, I had not expected it so soon. But I jump ahead of myself...  
Father and Mother have announced that I am to be married in exactly one year, on my seventeenth birthday. They have presented candidates from among the court and even a foreign prince. I am tasked with choosing one. By royal custom, I am the only one who may make the decision.  
Oh gods, how could they? How could my parents force this upon me? How could I not have seen it? And how can I choose on my own?  
Again, I jump around. Whoever reads this in the future will most certainly be confused. Let me go back to the beginning of the evening.  
As soon as Iris dressed me in the new gown Mother had given me, I was called into my parents' chamber. My mother was sitting at her desk, writing a letter. Father was by the fire, reading a book on the breeding of winged horses. I get my studious nature from Father, or so Mother always tells me when she is frustrated with me for having my nose in a book instead of being at my dancing lessons. Mother looked up at me and smiled when I walked in the room. I may have Father's mind but I take after Mother in looks. We both have the same blonde hair and blue eyes and freckles. I curtseyed to my parents, as is expected of me. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father," I said. "How fare you this evening?"  
Father chuckled and closed his book. "Lila, my child, come here." I smiled and run to him, into his arms. He swept me up into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, my dear girl."  
"Thank you, Father," I said.  
"Here," he said, handing me a wrapped parcel. "A gift for you." I opened it to find an old tome on the art of statecraft written by my great-great grandmother. Much better than a dress, though I did not say this out loud.  
"Oh, it's lovely," I said. "Thank you."  
"Lila," my mother said from her desk. She smiled at me and held out her arms for a hug. I go to her and kiss her cheeks, smelling the lavender scent she prefers. "Happy birthday."  
"Thank you, Mother," I said. "And thank you for the dress," I continued, running my hand over the lavender silk. It is richly embroidered with flowers and birds. "It is lovely."  
"It is lovely because you wear it," she said with a smile. She indicated a chair off to one side of her desk. "Sit, my dear. We have something we want to discuss with you." I sat as gracefully as I could, but I admit my mind was elsewhere. All I wanted was to open my new book and start reading. She looked at me a moment as if thinking of what she would say next. Finally, after an eon, she took a deep breath and her smile fled from her face. "Lila. Today you are sixteen. And today is the day you start behaving like the Queen you will be one day. There will be challenges ahead of you, my dear. But I have every confidence you are adequately prepared for what is to come."  
"Mother," I said as blood drained from my face. "What are you saying?"  
She smiled again and touched my cheek. "What is about to happen cannot be undone. But know that everything is your choice. Only you can decide your fate." A brisk knock on the door stopped her from going on. A servant came in to announce that all the guests had arrived and it was time for us to make our entrance. Mother nodded and stood, Father following. With much trepidation I followed as well, clutching my book to my chest like the lifeline it was.  
I have been to the grand ballroom many times in my life. I played there as a child, I had my dance lessons there, I have attended every kind of party imaginable upon those marble floors. But I have never seen it as full as it was tonight. People were packed into the space until there was hardly room to breathe let alone dance. I stood at the top of the staircase leading down to the floor, just behind and to the side of my father. I realized then that the book was not a proper thing to have and tried to hide it behind my skirt. Mother began talking to the crowd, who went silent as soon as she started talking. I need to learn how she does that.  
"My lords and ladies, we gather here today to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of our daughter, Princess Lila. As is tradition, the Presentation will be made to her at the ball's end. But now, let us eat, drink and be merry, and toast the health of our most beloved daughter." She started to applaud and the nobles followed suit. I wished I could hide but stayed firm in my place, smiling and nodding my head as I have been taught. I don't like such public adulation.  
The ball went as all the rest of the balls I have attending: dancing, eating, flirting, too much movement and noise. I tried to be as charming as possible but my thoughts kept drifting to the Presentation. I had heard of it, of course, but details had always been annoyingly vague. As my father always says, it is not useful to have information if it is not all of the information. I danced with several different men, some of whom I had never seen before.  
When the clock struck twelve, Mother took to the top of the stairs again and there was silence on the floor. "Princess Lila, please join us." The crowd parted for me like water before a boat. I certainly felt a bit adrift, but whether it was from nervousness or residual emotional high from all of the dancing I still do not know. As I stepped up the stairs, my mother beamed at me and held out her hands for me to grasp before the whole of the court. "My dear, be brave," she said. "And remember that no one can force you." Before I could ask what she meant, she turned back to the crowd. "Will the candidates step forth?"  
To my surprise and horror, six young men, all of whom I had danced with this night, came out of the crowd and stood in a single line at the foot of the stairs like it had been rehearsed. They were all richly dressed but beyond that looked nothing alike. Mother kept talking as I stood in shocked silence, staring at the young men.  
"My lords and ladies, our daughter is now sixteen. As is tradition, she will have six months to choose from among these young men her future King and partner or lose her right to rule. Only she can make the choice of who she will bind herself to for the rest of her life, as have all the queens of our line." She nods and there is once again applause. They are applauding my being forced into love and marriage. "These candidates have been chosen from among some of the best houses in our kingdom and those neighboring. They are..." (as she called each name, they stepped forward and bowed) "Lysander Deuxyeux, Count of Stone Mountain. Lord Castiel of the Marchlands. Kentin Ivesgrott, son of the Duke of Salls. Viscount Dake of Southsea. Armin of Tourn, son of the Baron of Tourn. And His Highness, Prince Nathaniel of Rus." At this name, the court gasped and began to whisper. The kingdom of Rus is our neighbor and a large and reportedly wealthy kingdom. Alliance with them through marriage would only benefit our country. But oh, how could I? How could Mother? How could any of them want to be forced into this farce of love and courtship? I had wanted to fall in love but not like this.  
I can't write any more. My hand is shaking from rage and fright. How could this happen to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday the Thirteenth of March, 1679**

Morning 

I am still shaken by the events of last night. My hands can barely form these words, I am so angry. Of all the things I expected that Presentation to be, this was not even on my mind. I couldn't sleep last night but I am filled with restless energy. Mother found me at dawn practicing my fencing against a wooden dummy. More like I was hitting a wooden man with a wooden sword until my hands were full of splinters and the sword was little more than a toothpick.

"Pian Dao-sifu will not be pleased when he sees how you have treated your blade," she said mildly from the entrance to my private practice court. As usual she looked perfect, not one hair out of place or wrinkle in her dress.

"Sifu was present last night," I said as I continued to strike the dummy's head. "I think he would understand." But I dropped the sword and glared at my palms. They were angry and red and I could see some of the shards of wood poking from my flesh. Quietly, I muttered a healing spell that pushed the wood from my skin and made the abrasions look weeks old instead of minutes.

"I see you have been practicing," Mother said.

"I'm glad I had. Now it seems I will have less time to do the things I enjoy, since I will be courted by six men."

Mother sighed and sat down on a bench, carefully pulling her dress under her. "It wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. But it's part of the tradition."

"To what?" I spat, my temper at its end. "Humiliate all the women of our family? Make us try to find love where it may never be found? Bind us to men who may be cruel or petty or, worse, stupid?"

Mother didn't respond. She just gazed at me, her blue eyes- just like mine- staring seemingly into my soul. "My dear, you know how our country was founded. How our ancestress set the enchantment so that as long as our family ruled we would be free of wars and disease and all the other maladies that plague other lands. But what has never been shared, except between mothers and daughters of our line, was the sacrifice she made. She gave up her true love so that her people- our people- may be safe. Because of her sacrifice of love, her enchantment was tainted. To take the throne, our line must take husbands first, whether it be for love or not." She never took her eyes from me and I had to look away. I know she loves Father, but maybe she didn't at first. She was made to choose just as I am now.

"My dear, I wouldn't force this on your if I had a choice. But for the good of all, a choice must be made by your half birthday." She stood and came to me and took my face between her cool palms. She has done this ever since I was small, when she wanted to tell me something important. I was surprised to notice we are now the same height. "Let them court you, and keep an open mind. Don't let yourself loose out on love for stubbornness' sake, my dearest heart." Then she left and I returned to my chambers to write this.

While I understood her words I am still angered. I will do what is needed for the good of my people and my country. But I do not like being forced. I am sure my ancestress felt the same way when she formed our country amid war and plague.

I have had an idea. It is crazy, and desperate, and perhaps impossible. But I have to try or I will spend the rest of my life wondering and hating myself for not doing it.

I am going to find a way to undo this condition of the spell without breaking it. it is probably the work of years and I have six months only. Six months where I must also be courted by six men all hoping to be my King. Six months where I would rather be free of distractions so I could concentrate on my work.

But I do not have the time. I will simply have to try my best while doing my duty.

I must leave off now. I need to get ready for my formal meeting with my six suitors. Sea and stars, what am I going to wear?


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday the Fourteenth of March, 1679**

Yesterday's activities took much longer than I had anticipated. By the time everything was said and done, I was exhausted and fell into bed without removing my dress. It is now sitting in a pile under my bed where my governess and maids will not find it.

After I left off yesterday, I was scrubbed and polished and pressed to within an inch of my life. Not a hair was left uncombed, no nail had a ragged edge. My dress was another new one made of silver cloth with blue embroideries. It itched along the seams. Then I was taken into one of the receiving rooms, this one my favorite with the mosaic of leaping dolphins on the floor. The young men- my suitors, I suppose- were already there, standing at attention in front of the window like a line of cows at market. And they were all staring at me.

So I did the only thing I could think of: I curtsied. They bowed in unison.

Boris, our chamberlin, shut the door behind me before coming smartly to attention. "Your highness, may I present your chosen suitors!" Boris is quite sweet despite his tendency to shout everything. "Young lords, please step forward and present yourself to the princess when announced." He cleared his throat loud enough I actually saw Kentin twitch. Then the presenting began.

The first one called was Kentin Ivesgrott, son of the Duke of Salls. I have known Kentin my entire life. His father is high in my mother's council and is one of the biggest landholders in Yond. I find Kentin to be a bore. He has always been underfoot and has no remarkable skills or traits that would redeem himself. He took my hand clumsily, almost pulling me off balance. "Nice to see you again, Lila," he chirped like the annoying bird that lives outside my window. His watery brown eyes peered at me through the thickest eyeglasses I have ever seen. "I hope we can renew our acquaintance over the next six months." I longed to say that I wished he would simply walk out of the room and never return. I refrained and simply thanked him and curtsied in return to his bow. He returned to the line and Boris called the next name.

"Viscount Dake of Southsea." A tall blond man stepped forward, a pleasing smile on his mouth. He is as different from Kentin as the sun is from the moon. His eyes are the color of the sea surrounding his home and his skin is the dark bronze color of those from the south of our country. He bowed gracefully enough and his suit of dark blue cloth suited his colors well. He took my hand when I offered it and instead of kissing the back of my hand, as is custom, he turned my hand over and kissed the pulse in my wrist. I assume this is some custom of Southsea but it still made me blush. I admit I found him pleasing to look at.

"My lady," he murmured against my wrist. "So pleased to finally make your acquaintance." His accent is thick and heady and sounds like he's singing. I nodded as graciously as I could, not trusting myself to speak. I returned his bow with yet another curtsey. He returned to the line and the process repeated.

"Lysander Deuxyeux, Count of Stone Mountain." The silver-haired man in the suit of black and green stepped forward. I have not seen Count Lysander since his brother was disowned for marrying a commoner. It was quite the scandal. As always, the count has the most serious countenance I have ever seen, which does not hide his admittedly fine features. He did not smile as he bowed over my hand.

"Your highness," he said. His eyes, one gold and one blue, quickly glanced at my face and then away. "How lovely to see you again."

"Likewise," I said. He stepped back and Boris called the next man forward.

"Lord Castiel of the Marchlands." A surly-faced man with red hair stepped forth. Of all the men, he was the most plainly dressed, his suit undecorated except for some silver buttons on his vest. Unlike the others, he did not take my hand, but simply bowed from a respectable distance. The Marchlands are far on the northern border and the people are known to be reserved and stubborn. I know nothing of Lord Castiel beside that. He did not even speak to me, just bowed low and waited for my curtsey before going back to the line and standing with his hands behind his back, looking off into the distance. I have never met Lord Castiel until the ball on my birthday. He reminds me of the black panther in the traveling fair: beautiful to look at but if I were to cross him all I would get are claws and teeth.

"Armin of Tourn, son of the Baron of Tourn." Armin was presented to court last midwinter. His father the Baron owns one of the biggest silver mines in the country. I have not had much opportunity to speak to him before this. He is a tall, slender man with an awkward gait, like he is still not used to the length of his limbs. He has black hair in an unruly mop that partially hides his face. He stammered and blushed when he bowed to me. I believe him either shy or even more against this whole thing than I am.

"His Highness, Prince Nathaniel of Rus." Prince Nathaniel looks every inch the fairy prince from one of my childhood tales. He has golden hair and blue eyes that sparkle like sapphires. His smile is charming but practiced. He wore a suit of gold cloth with a deep purple cravat. He smiled charmingly at me and had the most perfect bow, bending at the waist to the exact proper degree for a prince to greet a princess.

"My lady," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "I am honored to finally make your acquaintance. I hope our time together will be long and happy."

"As long and happy as we could make it," I said with a smile plastered to my face. At that point I was tired of smiling and curtseying and just wanted to sit in a corner and hide. I think it showed on my face because he went back to the line once he had bowed again. Once all the men were back in line, Boris made another announcement.

"My lords, your highnesses, there is a lunch prepared for you in the Rose Courtyard. If you would please follow me?" And with a sharp turn and a click of his heels, Boris pranced out the doors, the suitors following behind him. I waited a few moments to compose myself. Before I could fully compose myself, my governess, Lady Colette, swept into the room.

"Oh my dear!" she cried, her light blue dress with an absurdly full skirt swishing along her feet. Lady Colette has been my governess my entire life. She is also my fairy godmother, even though she is only a quarter fairy on her father's side. "Isn't this just the most exciting thing?" Her wings (very small and very faint due to her only quarter-fairy heritage) were quivering, a sign she was really enjoying herself. "All those handsome young men! And they all want to do is be yours!"

"Please, Lady Colette," I said. Since she is one of the only people I can be myself around I did not keep the bitterness from my voice. "All any of them want is the throne. They don't even know me."

"That's not true," she said cheerfully. Lady Colette is always cheerful. "You've known Kentin and Lysander awhile now."

"Kentin is a slaving fool and Lysander says less than the monks who have taken their vows of silence." Lady Colette hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Now my dear, be kind," she said. She tugged gently at my hair, quietly reminding me that I should behave. Her smell of magic and violets made me realize something.

"Lady Colette, do you know anything about the spell the protects this country? The one that forces the royal women to marry to ensure its continuation?"

Instantly, her smile vanished. She took my face between her hands, much like my mother had the night before. "My dear, do not even think it, I beg of you. Nothing good will come of trying to break the spell."

"I do not want to break it," I said. "I just want to... Change it a bit. Make it so I do not have to marry someone I barely know and do not love."

Lady Colette sighed and touched her forehead to mine. "My dear princess, you are not the first to think you could change the spell," she whispered. "Please do not try. Too many of my other goddaughters wasted their lives attempting that task." This knowledge shocked me. In all of my readings I had never even heard of this clause in the spell, let alone that my ancestors had tried to break it. I also now wonder how old Lady Colette really is. She has not changed at all in the sixteen years she has been my governess and I know she was my mother's before me.

"Promise me," she said, "That you won't look any farther into the spell. It will cause you nothing but grief."

I shook my head. "I can't, Colette. I can't just stand by and let fate decide my whole life."

She sighed and gently tugged at my nose. "Then be careful, little one. Do not do anything foolish."

"When have I ever done anything foolish?" I said, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"I seem to recall a little girl who thought she could control her magic and set a whole barn ablaze."

"I was five," I muttered, fighting back a blush. Colette smiled and pushed a few strands of my hair back into place and tugged my bodice so it sat correctly.

"Now go play nice with the beautiful men!" she thrilled, pushing me to the door. "And eat something for once."

The Rose Courtyard used to be one of my favorite places to read. The flowers surrounding it come in all shades and are always in bloom thanks to a rather clever spell. A long table had been laid with dishes from each of the mens'- boys'? They're all so young- homes. And a plate of cucumber sandwiches for me, since they are my favorite. I sat on the head of the table with three of them on my right and left. I confess I do not remember who was on what side since I spent the whole time staring at my sandwiches. They must have tried to talk to me or amongst themselves but I honestly do not know. I was too nervous and angry to talk or look up.

I know I should not take out my feelings of unfairness on them. But since they are the ones I will have to spend much of my time with I fear they will be forced to feel my temper a time or two. Mother would have me do my best to control it but sometimes it erupts from me like lava from a fire mountain. Lady Colette says it's why I have such aptitude for fire magic. And probably how I managed to set a barn on fire when I was five.

By the time the food was finished and cleared away I felt like I was about to vomit. Now I would be expected to pander to these men and entertain them like some court fool. I could not do it. So instead of doing what was expected of me I excused myself, saying I had a headache. Before any of them could reply or the chaperones stop me I fled back to my room and have been there ever since. I fell asleep soon after I arrived back in my rooms and awoke again sometime after supper. I did not bother to go down and make excuses though Mother probably expected it. Instead I have been pouring through my books for half the night and this morning. I have not found anything yet. But I will continue my search in the castle library.


End file.
